


Art

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: Natasha works at an art gallery and gets to know Steve who likes to visit the gallery from time to time. He asks her out but she gives him a no. He promises to come back every day in hopes she might change her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

Day 1

 

_“Some people are artists. Some, themselves, are art.”_

 

”Natasha, I’m heading home now!” Maria shouted from the lobby. Natasha hurried to Maria to be able to say bye to her.

“Tell Sam that if he breaks your heart, I’ll kill him.” Natasha said, earning a laugh from Maria.

“I’ll definitely not tell him that.” Maria said. “Besides, I’m sure he already knows.”

Natasha grinned. “I hope you lovebirds have some fun.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Natasha said, before leaving some books about Picasso on the counter next to the cashier.

Maria left through the doors out of the art gallery with a small wave goodbye. Natasha smiled a bit before getting back to work. It was only Tuesday, Natasha’s least favourite day for sure. Luckily, there wasn’t that many people visiting the art gallery today so she could relax and enjoy some of the art herself.

Natasha walked into the bigger room, right next to the lobby where the small gift shop and café were. The walls were decorated with beautiful artworks. Some she liked more than others of course, but she absolutely loved working in such a colourful and thoughtful place. It was sometimes easy to let her thoughts drift away and simply forget that she had work to do.

Suddenly she saw a man walk around, taking pictures of the artworks. Natasha frowned and turned her heels to walk up to him.

“Excuse me, sir.” Natasha said, and the man turned to look at her. A small smile appeared on his lips and Natasha raised her eyebrows. “No pictures are allowed. You’re supposed to be looking at the art right in front of you.”

The man smiled brighter, looking into her eyes. “I am.”

Natasha frowned a little, giving him a suspicious look. She pointed at the sign right next to her saying “NO PICTURE’S ALLOWED”. She looked at him. “Just.. don’t take any pictures.”

“You got it, ma’am.”

Natasha gave him another look before walking back to the gift shop in the lobby. She sold some books, coffee and small art supplies to a few people before most visitors had left the gallery. Natasha brought a newer painting with her to put up in one of the bigger halls.

“I like that one.” A voice suddenly said and Natasha turned around, seeing the same man who took photos of the paintings only a while ago stand right behind her. Natasha frowned.

“Really?” She asked, looking back at the painting.

“You don’t?” The man asked. Natasha shook her head.

“I think it’s rather boring actually. It doesn’t give me much to reflect over. And the artist should definitely have used red instead of yellow here.” She said, pointing at the coloured sky. The man looked at the painting, nodding a bit.

“I love this one though.” Natasha said, looking at the artwork next to the one she just put up. The man followed along, smiling while staring at Natasha. She started going on and on about what she liked and disliked about several of the paintings. She once again got caught up in a world of colours and shapes and totally forgot that she had an actual job to do. The man listened carefully, but was way too caught up in staring at Natasha’s eyes that burned with passionate for these art pieces. He smiled while gazing at her.

“And this one really shows..” Natasha looked back at him. “Are you even looking at the art?”

“Yes. My eyes haven’t left it.” He said, still looking at Natasha who raised her eyebrows a bit.

“You know, most women usually like men who are more interested in what they say rather how they look.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Steve smiled and scratched his neck a bit. “Yes, but I do listen to what you say. It’s just that we’re surrounded by so many beautiful art pieces but none of them compares to you.”

“Wow, that’s cheesy.” Natasha said.

Steve nodded, shrugging a bit. “It’s also the truth.”

Natasha turned to him, standing right in front of him.

“Not many men comes in here to find women to flirt with.”

“Why would they? It’s an art gallery, isn’t it?”

“So why are you here then?”

“For the art, of course.”

Natasha bit her lips a bit before replying. “So you actually like these paintings?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“I usually don’t say I like things I’ve _made_ but some of them are alright, I guess.”

Natasha’s eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth a bit in shock.

“You didn’t see that coming?” Steve chuckled a bit.

“Wait, you’re Steve Rogers? _The_ Steve Rogers? Who made all of these paintings I just complimented _and_ criticised?”

Steve smiled. “That would be me.”

Natasha put her hands on her hips, just shaking her head a bit at her own embarrassment.

“And I must say those were indeed great reflections. I should definitely have chosen red instead of yellow for that painting over there.”

“But if you made these, then how come I haven’t seen you here before?” Natasha asked, wondering how she could miss this tall, blond and blue eyed _hottie._

“I’ve been here a time or two. Four times to be exact. One of those days you weren’t at work. It was a terrible bummer.” Steve said and Natasha took a small step back to get a better look at his face.

She raised one eyebrow. “So you’ve been stalking me?”

Steve laughed. “I wouldn’t exactly call it that but I appreciate the way you make me sound like a complete creep.”

“What would you call it then?”

“I’m just a struggling artist who happens to put up my paintings at the same art gallery that a really beautiful woman works at, and I’m simply too shy to start talking to her.”

Natasha tilted her head a bit, looking at him. “You don’t seem very shy.”

“Well, you did start talking to me first.”

“No picture’s allowed. You knew that all along.” Natasha said, looking at him surprised.

Steve grinned. “Maybe.”

“And I wouldn’t exactly call you a _struggling_ artist. You’re pretty well known around here.” Natasha said and Steve raised his shoulder a bit.

“Well, then maybe you’d agree on going out with me now that you know I’m a “well known” artist?”

Natasha frowned. “No.”

“By the way..” Steve added. “I’m also a psychic because I knew that would be your answer to that question.”

Natasha chuckled lightly and Steve smiled.

“I’m not going out with you.” Natasha said stubbornly, but Steve could hint another smile trying to appear on her lips.

“Fine.” He said. “I’ll just come back here and watch the _art_ every day in hopes you might change your mind.”

“See, that’s definitely stalking.”

“I’ll see you around, _Natasha_.” Steve said as he started walking away from her.

“I didn’t tell you my name!” She shouted after him.

“It’s on your shirt.” Steve said, grinning.

Natasha looked down at her shirt, seeing her name tag neatly put on the left side of her chest.

“Dammit.” She mumbled and looked after Steve again, seeing him leave the gallery. Natasha bit on her lower lip while glancing over at Steve’s paintings again. She couldn’t help but wonder if she would get to see that artist in her gallery again. Oddly enough, a big part of her _really_ hoped she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

 

_“In art as in love, instinct is enough.”_

“Natasha.”

Natasha looked up from the register, seeing Steve walk into the gallery.

“Mr. Rogers.” She answered, surprised that he actually came back the next day.

“It’s very nice to see you again.” Steve said.

“That’s an expected line from a stalker.” Natasha answered, making Steve smile brightly.

“I try my best.”

“Clearly.” Natasha said. Steve gave her another glance and a smile before continuing into the gallery.

Natasha looked after him and was soon enough snapped out of her thoughts as Maria fake coughed behind her. Natasha looked back at her and Maria raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“You are clearly head over heels for that guy. Was that Steve Rogers?” Maria asked.

“Oh, shut up. I don’t even know the guy.” Natasha said seriously.

“You’ll have a lifetime of getting to know him. Ask him out!” Maria said and Natasha chuckled.

“I’m _not_ doing that. Besides, he already asked me out.”

Maria gave Natasha a glare.

“Don’t tell me you said no.”

When Natasha didn’t answer, Maria started whining.

“Come on, Natasha. You have nothing to lose.”

“I just.. I don’t think I’m ready for anything yet. It hasn’t been that long since you know who.” Natasha said, sighing a bit. She thought back on her previous boyfriend, who had in fact broken her heart completely. She wasn’t sure she was ready to let someone in so soon. Especially since it had hurt when he left her, _a lot_.

“I think a year is long enough.” Maria said. “But I get it. Just don’t let this one slip between your fingers. It’s been a long time since you looked at someone like that, and an even longer time since someone looked at _you_ like that.”

Natasha nodded a bit and Maria went back to work.

The art gallery was more crowded today than usual, leaving Natasha and Maria in a lot of work. A new artist that is very popular put up two of her paintings in their gallery and that attracted a lot of costumers to the gallery. Natasha was busy the entire day with selling coffee, books and art supplies but also giving a few people a small tour, explaining the art works and who the artist were. While talking about a painting, she noticed Steve on the other side of the room, sitting on one of the benches. He gave her a small smile, making Natasha forget her next words for a few seconds. She quickly remembered however and continued her tour around the gallery.

The day soon came to its end and Natasha and Maria both poured a cup of coffee for themselves.

“Okay, it’s been very long since I’ve worked that hard.” Maria said, laughing.

Natasha joined in her laugh, absolutely exhausted from the busy day.

“How was your date with Sam yesterday?” Natasha asked.

Maria frowned. “Absolutely terrible.”

“Really?”

“No, he’s such a sweetheart. I think I might be _in love_ , Natasha.” Maria said, sighing.

Natasha smiled, happy to hear those words escape her friend’s lips.

“That’s amazing.”

“Hopefully.” Maria smiled. “I just hope this one doesn’t turn out to be a jerk like the previous one.”

“I did warn you about that Tony Stark guy.” Natasha reminded her.

“That you did.” Maria said with a nod. “I should listen to you more often.” Maria chuckled.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Natasha said, smirking.

 

Maria and Natasha finished the last of their work and cleaned up in the small café. Maria soon glanced at Steve sitting on a bench in the gallery, reading some book.

“I can’t believe he’s been here since this morning.” Maria said and Natasha glanced at him as well.

“He may be an artist but he’s definitely not a hardworking one.” Natasha said, handing Maria a few books to put up on a shelf. “I’ll be right back.”

“You go girl.” Maria said with a laugh, earning a glare from Natasha.

Natasha walked up to Steve who didn’t notice her until she was only a few feet away from him.

“Natasha. Busy day?” He asked.

“Busier than yours, for sure.” She answered.

“What do you mean? I’ve worked hard all day. Getting your attention isn’t the easiest, I must say.”

Natasha smiled a bit.

“We’re closing, so you need to leave.” She simply said and Steve closed his book and stood up.

“Do you want to grab a coffee?”

“No thanks, I just had a cup.”

Steve smirked. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Natasha.”

“You really weren’t kidding about that coming back every day thing, were you?”

Steve looked into her eyes. “I hope you have a great night.” He said with that same handsome smile on his lips.

“You too.” Natasha said and Steve left the gallery.

Natasha walked back to Maria who shook her head. “Wow.” Maria said.

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

 

_Art it not what you see, but what you make others see.”_

Natasha stood with her back leaned against the counter, staring out through the window at the blue sky. This would have been a perfect day to lay by the beach and getting tanned, but she couldn’t escape work. She hadn’t seen Steve all day and she started doubting that he actually would come back every day as he had said. After all, no guy had ever been that determined to go on a date with her. Well, he was definitely not the first guy who had asked her out but if she ever said no, the guys usually moved along to the next girl.

Natasha came back to earth as someone coughed, making Natasha’s thoughts disappear into the air.

“Rogers.” Natasha said surprised. “When did you get in here?”

Steve smiled at her choice to call him by his last name only.

“A few minutes ago, but you were too caught up by the blue sky to even notice me. This is exactly what I mean, it’s really hard to get your attention.” He said with a boyish grin.

“What can I help you with?” Natasha asked in a more professional way.

“I’d like a coffee, please.”

“Why? Getting less sleep than usual? I’ve never seen you drinking any coffee during these two days.” Natasha said, realising she might show a bit too much interest in whether or not he drinks coffee every day.

“No, why? Are you?” Steve asked with that same grin.

“Why would I sleep less than usual?”

“Maybe you’re lying awake all night thinking of some stranger that visits you at work every day.” Steve said, and Natasha cursed in her head.

She had in fact had a hard time falling asleep the night before. Her thoughts simply wondered over this Steve guy and why he showed so much interest in her. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep until around 2am for that exact reason.

“Nope.” Natasha said, handing him his coffee. 

Steve’s eyes met hers and they stood quiet for a few seconds, just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Excuse me, I’m in a bit of a hurry.” An older lady behind Steve burst out and Steve open his mouth in surprise. Neither of them had noticed the older lady and Steve’s cheeks turned a pink colour, making Natasha smirk.

Steve pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffee but Natasha shook her head.

“It’s on me.” Natasha said and Steve smiled.

“Thank you. Hopefully I can return the favour really soon.” Steve said before stepping out of the line, giving space for the old lady to walk up to the counter.

Steve gave Natasha a nod before walking out of the gallery, leaving Natasha a bit disappointed that he didn’t stay longer than that. But she couldn’t exactly expect him to stay all day. He had a work to do as well, after all.

Natasha helped the old lady buy a book of art works and wrapped it into a gift. She handed it to the woman in a bag and wished her a good day. The old woman thanked her, and left.

Natasha decided to close up early since they didn’t have many costumers on this extremely sunny day anyway. Hopefully she could get home in time to get a bit tanned by the lake near her apartment building.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

_“The art of love is largely the art of persistence.”_

Natasha had been lucky enough to make it home in time the other day to get some sun, because getting some today was impossible. The rain was pouring down like it never had before. She hadn’t seen a single soul on the street when she drove her car to work, so she expected a long and lonely day at the gallery.

“Maria, you don’t have to come in today. The only costumer we’ll have today will be me, drinking up all of the coffee.” Natasha told Maria through the phone.

“Thank god. I was actually planning on calling in sick. I think I have a…” Maria sneezed and Natasha laughed.

“A cold, perhaps?”

“Yes, exactly.” Maria said, chuckling a bit.

“Drink lots of tea and don’t go outside. Call me if you need anything.” Natasha said, smiling.

“Be careful, Natasha. They warned for a storm on the radio.”

“I’ll be reading all day. Don’t worry. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Nat. I’ll talk to you later.”

Natasha hung up and sighed a bit. This would surely be a long, long day.

Natasha spent the early morning cleaning up in the gift shop and putting new books and art supplies on the shelfs. She then took a walk around the art gallery _twice_ to see if all the paintings were sitting neatly on spot, which they all were. So she went back to the gift shop and put her hands on her hips. What was she supposed to do now?

The rain was smattering loud and clear against the window and the wind gave away a few screaming sounds now and then, making Natasha jump in fear, thinking there was someone that actually screamed.

Natasha sat on the counter in the gift shop with her legs swinging in the air, reading an awfully boring book as something caught the corner of her eye. She looked out of the window and a shocked expression got stuck on her face.

“You got to be kidding me..” She said.

Steve struggled with his umbrella outside of the gallery. The wind caught the black fabric and as hard as Steve tried to hold it, the umbrella broke completely.

Natasha chuckled and Steve went into the gallery. He was soaking wet, top to toe. Steve smiled as he saw Natasha who just shook her head.

“It’s raining.” Steve said.

“No kidding.” Natasha smiled. “Did you walk here?”

Steve nodded. “There’s nothing better than fresh air during a rainy day.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Well, thank you.”

Natasha jumped down off the counter and went to get a towel.

“I’d prefer to not have water all over my gallery.” She said when she handed Steve the towel.

“ _Your_ gallery, huh?” He said, taking the towel and starting to dry his hair.

Natasha gave him a small nod. “Normal people don’t visit an art gallery on a stormy day like this you know.”

“Then I guess we have something in common.”

Natasha smirked.

 

Suddenly, the lights in the entire art gallery went off and Steve and Natasha looked around surprised.

“Dammit.” Natasha mumbled.

“It’s the lightening.”

“Yeah, I’m not its biggest fan.” Natasha mumbled annoyed, walking over to the wall to try to turn on the lights again. All in vain, of course.

“I guess you get free coffee today too, since the register isn’t working.” Natasha said.

“I’m sure the lights will turn on soon enough.” Steve said.

“You know, you chose a really good day to stalk me. No one could hear me screaming in this loud thunder.”

“All stalkers don’t kill.”

“So you admit to being my stalker?”

Steve laughed.

“No.”

Natasha handed him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” He said, taking a sip.

 

They sat down on one of the benches and Natasha looked at him curiously.

“Are you from here?”

“From New York?”

“Yeah?”

“I grew up in Brooklyn.” He said. “You?”

“Russia.”

“Wow, really?” He asked surprised. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I just can’t tell on your accent.” He explained.

“Well, I moved here when I was 5.”

“Ah, I see.” He nodded a bit. “Any siblings?”

“Why? Are you gonna stalk them too?” She asked and Steve smiled.

“I’m just curious.”

“Said every stalker ever.” Natasha chuckled. “No siblings.”

“Do your parents live here too?” He suddenly asked and Natasha’s smile disappeared from her lips. She got lost in thought for a few seconds, making Steve realise he had just asked a sensitive question.

“How about you? Any siblings?” Natasha asked instead and Steve shook his head.

“I wish. I grew up with my friend Bucky though. He was, well he is, like a brother to me.”

Natasha smiled. “That’s nice. I never believed family has to be by blood anyway.”

Steve nodded.

  
The two of them spent the rest of the day talking and simply enjoying each other’s company during this stormy day. Natasha thought it was a bit odd how easy it was to talk to him. They had after all just met four days ago, but it felt like she had known him for months.

The lights did turn back on just as Steve as predicted.

“See?” Steve said as the lights came back on. “I told you I was a psychic.”

Natasha smiled, wondering how this man had the power to make her smile so easily. Not many men managed that for sure.

The day soon came to its end and the rain had stopped pouring down over the art gallery. Natasha wished the day hadn’t passed by so fast. She couldn’t help but wanting to spend some more time with Steve in the gallery, just talking and getting to know him.

“I better head home. Those paintings doesn’t paint themselves.” He said and Natasha nodded.

“Do you want me to drive you? So you don’t have to walk in the rain I mean.” Natasha said, and Steve smiled at the offer.

“Thank you, but I don’t want to be any trouble for you.” He said and Natasha cursed in her head. Driving him home would definitely not have been any trouble for her. She’d _gladly_ give him a ride home. “Besides, I think most of the rain stopped.”

Natasha nodded.

“I guess I’ll see you Monday.” Steve said and Natasha shook her head.

“You know, just because you said you’d be back every day doesn’t mean you actually have to come back here every day.”

“I know, but I want to.” He said, winking at her before walking out of the gallery.

Natasha caught herself smiling brightly, feeling her heart beat a little faster than usual. Damn, what was this guy doing to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 & 6

_“She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn’t supposed to look nice; it was supposed to make you feel something.”_

 

The weekends were the worst. Natasha hadn’t felt like that in her entire life but the entire Saturday and Sunday were just plain boring. All she wanted, in complete honesty, was to get back to work so she might get to see Steve again. This guy had taken over her mind completely. She both hated him and loved him for it.

Natasha spent most of her Saturday in front of some movies since the weather was still terrible. But the sky cleared up a bit that Sunday, so she decided to go for a walk. While being out, she figured she could just as well walk by the gallery. Because it would give her a good hour walk, _and_ _she hoped she might get to see Steve randomly walk by_. It was a silly thought. Natasha was well aware of that, but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking things like that.  

Steve wasn’t at the art gallery of course. Why would he be there on a Sunday when it was closed? If he actually had been there, then Natasha might really have had to call the police, being worried about having a stalker after her.

Natasha walked home, took a shower and ordered some Chinese food, too lazy to cook herself. Her thoughts wandered to Steve a lot that weekend. She simply wondered what he was up to, and if he was thinking of her as well.

She was terrified of falling in love again, knowing she didn’t handle her last heartbreak that well. But that’s the thing when you start liking someone, you can’t stop it no matter how scared you are. If you fall, then you fall. She just secretly hoped that _someone_ would be there to catch her when she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 7

 

_“Art is to console those who are broken by life.”_

“How was your weekend, Natasha?”

“Good, thank you for asking.” She lied. “How was yours?”

“It was alright. I missed seeing you though.” Steve said with a smile. Natasha couldn’t help but smile at that as well.

“I even considered taking a walk by the gallery Saturday afternoon, hoping I’d see you here. Lame, right?” He said, taking Natasha by surprise but she kept her cool.

“Completely pathetic.” She said and Steve laughed in agreement. “At least you won the stalker award this year.”

“And next year.” Steve added, earning another smile from Natasha.

Maria suddenly blew her nose in a napkin behind the desk and Natasha looked back at her with a glare, making Maria laugh.

Steve walked into the gallery to admire some new paintings as Natasha turned to Maria again.

“Mood killer, I know.” Maria laughed. “You two really got something going on there.”

“Don’t speak so loudly, he’s in the other room.” Natasha burst out, a bit embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, he didn’t hear me.” Maria almost shouted.

“That cold is still there huh? Because you can’t hear yourself, that’s clear.”

“What?” Maria asked.

“Stop shouting and go and blow your nose.” Natasha said, chuckling. Maria sneezed and Natasha shook her head. “Silly, you should be home in bed.”

“I can’t. I’m meeting Sam later.”

“If you want him catching a cold, then you should definitely go see him.” Natasha said. Maria sighed.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna kiss him with a runny nose.”

“Understandable.” Natasha laughed.

 

Natasha waited a while to not seem too eager before walking up right next to Steve, staring at the painting in front of them at the wall. Steve turned his head, looking at her with a smile. She kept her eyes at the art work.

“So what’s your reflection’s on this one?” Steve asked.

“Hold on, I’m just going to make sure the artist isn’t around.” Natasha said jokingly, looking around them but they were alone in the room. Steve laughed.

“I like it. It makes me feel joy.” She then said, and Steve nodded.

“I agree.” He said and they walked to the next one.

“This one?” Steve asked, and Natasha’s eyes glanced over the canvas, showing what looked like a burning building. It sent shivers down her spine and she shook her head a bit.

“I’m not such a big fan of fire.” She said, frowning deeply.

Steve nodded. “I see.”

“My parents died when I was seven.” Natasha suddenly said. Steve looked at her, a bit surprised by her words. She kept her eyes steady on the painting.

“Our house caught fire in the middle of the night. I woke up, jumped out of the window, but my parents were still asleep.” She said. “I tried getting to them you know, but some firemen eventually caught me before I had time to run into the house again. I didn’t stand a chance anyway. It was too late.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said.

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago.” Natasha said, finally meeting Steve’s eyes.

“So what happened to you after? Did you live with your relatives?”

“Well, I have no relatives here. Most of them are in Russia, and we’ve never been close with them. So I lived in and out of different foster homes until I turned 18 and found my own place.”

“Rough.” Steve said.

Natasha nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. For telling me.” He said. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Natasha answered, giving him a small smile. “I need to get back to work.”

Steve nodded. Before walking away, Natasha stayed to look into his eyes for a few more seconds. She slowly took a step torwards him and kissed his cheek. Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise but couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his lips.

Natasha didn’t say anything after that but simply went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Love of beauty is taste. The creation of beauty is art.”_

 

“Maria, I can’t come in today.” Natasha said through the phone. “Remember what I said about you making Sam catch a cold? Well, I took the hit for him.”

“I’m so sorry, Natasha. I’ll take care of everything around here. Don’t come back until you really feel better!” Maria said.

“I won’t. I promise. And if..”

“If Steve’s comes in today, I will tell you, yes.” Maria said.

Natasha smirked.

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Maria said, hanging up the phone.

“Speaking of the devil..” Maria said to herself as Steve walked into the art gallery.

“Hey.” He said, smiling. “Is Natasha around?” Steve walked up to the counter.

“Sorry pal. I just talked to her. She’s stuck with a cold.” Maria said.

The disappointment on Steve’s face was way too clear to not notice. He nodded a bit and looked down at his feet.

“That’s too bad. I hope she feels better soon.” He said, meeting Maria’s glance.

Maria nodded.

“So do I.”

“I’ll just take a coffee to go.” Steve said and Maria smirked.

“Nothing to stay around for then, I assume?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, something like that.”

Maria made Steve a cup of coffee to go that he paid for this time.

“By the way, if you hurt Natasha then that’ll be the last thing you do.” Maria said with a smile, but her eyes were as serious as they could be.

Steve nodded.

“I would never hurt her.” He said seriously, taking his coffee. “Thanks.”

Maria gave him a friendly nod.

“I assume this won’t be the last time I see you around here.” She said, making Steve smile.

“Absolutely not.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

_“Nobody will ever love you as much as an artist can. On your worst days, they will find poetry in the knots of your hair.”_

 

Natasha was lying home on her couch, sipping on some hot tea wrapped up in not only two, but three blankets. She felt a bit better than yesterday but this cold and terrible headache made her really dizzy. She slept as much as she could and when she didn’t she was quite upset that she couldn’t be at work. She really missed working. Actually, that was a complete lie. She missed “bumping into” someone at work.

Maria had a pretty calm day at work, giving her lots of time to text Sam. It didn’t take long until Steve walked into the gallery. He looked at Maria immediately and she shook her head.

“She’s still at home.”

Steve nodded sadly, walking up to the counter.

“Is it a normal cold?”

“It seems that way, yes.”

“There’s this green tea she should try. My mom always gave it to me whenever I was sick. It still works.” Steve grabbed a pen and scribbled down the description of the tea on a piece of paper before handing it to Maria.

Maria took the note and read it. “Thanks, I’ll pick it up and give it to her after work.”

Steve smiled. “Great. I hope you have a great day.” Steve said before turning to leave.

Maria laughed. “You too, Steve. You too.”

 

After work, Maria did as she had said. She quickly drove by the nearest grocery store and picked up the green tea Steve had told her about. She also grabbed some of Natasha’s favourite candy, knowing she probably had nothing yummy to eat at home.

When Maria knocked on the door and Natasha opened, she couldn’t help but to let out a laugh.

“Wow, Natasha.”

“What?” Natasha said annoyed.

“You look absolutely terrible.” Maria said.

Natasha’s long red hair was a mess. Her face was really pale and her eyes looked more tired than ever.

“Are you even resting?” Maria asked, stepping into the apartment. Natasha went back to the couch and wrapped herself into all of the blankets again.

“Yes, but nightmares usually don’t make you feel well rested.” Natasha mumbled, switching channels on the TV.

“They’re back?” Maria asked. Natasha had had a lot of problems with nightmares before but for a while they had almost disappeared completely.

“There’s nothing more comforting than waking up and thinking your skin is on fire.” Natasha said with a sigh. “Hopefully they’ll disappear along with this cold.”

“About your cold..” Maria said, picking up the tea from her bag. “ _Steve_ tipped me about this tea. It’s a really good cure for the normal cold. Well, at least that’s what he said. His mom used to give it to him all the time apparently.”

Natasha smiled as his name was mentioned.

“So he came to the gallery?”

“Yesterday and today. But as soon as he found out you were sick, he left just as quickly as he got there.” Maria said, smiling a bit at her friend’s happy reaction.

Maria threw the bag of candy to her, earning another smile from Natasha. “Thanks.”

“I sure hope this tea works. I suspect you’ll come to work with a cold otherwise.” Maria said as she went into Natasha’s kitchen to make the tea ready.

“You know me too well, Maria.”


	9. Chapter 9

_“In a room full of art, I’d still stare at you.”_

 

Natasha was back at work the next day. That tea Steve had suggested worked awfully well. It was either that or her own determination. She took a picture of the tea to keep in her phone anyway, just in case she’d loose the tea or forget the name of it. Maria was happy to have Natasha back at work. It wasn’t always a crowded gallery but it was much easier being two working than one. But there was someone who was even happier to see Natasha at work..

“Steve.” Natasha smiled as he walked into the gallery, but he smiled even brighter.

“Natasha.” He said, walking up to her right away. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thanks. That tea really helped.” She said with a smile.

“Oh you tried it? I’m telling you, it works every time.” He said, looking at her.

Both of them realised they hadn’t much else to say to each other so they stood quiet for a while before Maria interrupted their moment.

“Nat, I could use some help with these boxes..” She said, stopping herself from continuing the sentence as she saw Steve. “Unless you rather wanna do _someone_ else.”

“I’ll be right there, Maria.” Natasha interrupted before Maria had time to finish the sentence.

“I’ll just read over there for a while.” Steve said and Natasha smiled.

“Yeah.” She said, giving him a last look before walking over to Maria to help her carry art supplies to the storage.

 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Natasha asked one of her customers. A woman with her little baby stood by the register and had just bought a coffee.

“Actually, I know it’s a lot to ask, especially from a stranger but could you watch my daughter only for a few minutes? I desperately need to use the bathroom.” The woman asked.

Natasha raised her eyebrows a bit surprised but nodded. “Well, of course. The bathroom is over there.” She said, smiling at the little baby girl she was handed.

“Thank you!” The woman said before quickly disappearing towards the rest room.

“Hey there.” Natasha said to the little girl. Natasha put her down on the counter, still having her hands around the girl’s waist so she wouldn’t fall.

“Aren’t you a little cutie?” Natasha said and chuckled a bit as the baby made a cute little sound. Natasha poked the girl’s nose carefully, earning a small laugh from her. Natasha laughed as well, making Steve look up from his book.

“Oh dear God.” He burst out as he saw Natasha with the child. Natasha carried the girl up in her arms again and put her on her hip. She then found a small pet animal from the gift shop that she gave to the little girl who took it in her hands happily. Natasha smiled, stroking the little girl’s hand with her thumb.

“You know..” Maria began and Steve jumped in fear, not realising she had walked up right beside him. “You have to stop looking at her in that way or the other visitors might think you’re planning on eating her.”

“Isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” Steve asked Maria who turned her eyes to Natasha and the little baby.

“Yeah.”

The woman came back from the bathroom soon enough with a smile on her face as she realised her daughter hadn’t been much trouble.

“Thank you so much.” The woman said, and Natasha handed her little girl back to her.

“Anytime.” Natasha said. “And she can keep the toy, no one buy those things anyway.”

“That’s so kind of you. Thank you again.” Natasha smiled.

The woman started walking out of the gallery and Natasha waved to the little girl who still had her eyes on Natasha. The girl waved back, making Natasha smile even brighter.

“Between you and me..” Steve suddenly said to Maria without taking his eyes off Natasha. “I’m marrying her one day.”

Maria looked at Steve with a smile. “I actually hope you’re right.”

“Oh, I am. I’m a psychic.” Steve said.

“You’re a what?” Maria asked confused. Steve just smiled.


	10. Day 11

_"Nobody will ever love you as much as an artist can. On your worst days, they will find poetry in the knots of your hair."_

 

Natasha walked with heavy steps to work that morning. She had had the worst morning ever. It was a complete normal morning to begin with, except for the smile that never left her face these past weeks because of a special someone. That special someone even made her distract herself from thinking about the nightmares that had haunted her during the night. Then suddenly when she was going to start her car this morning, it failed her. She tried to keep her calm and tried to start the engine again with no luck. She mumbled a few Russian curses and eventually gave up. She’d just have to walk to work.

She wrapped her jacket that was a bit too thin for this weather, around her body and began walking. Luck didn’t seem to be on her side today because only five minutes into the walk, the rain began pouring down over her. She felt like screaming in frustration but settled with a loud sigh and continued mumbling Russian curses during the entire walk to the museum.

When she got into the gallery, Steve was already there, sitting on his usual spot on the bench. Steve smiled when he saw her as always, but noticed that something was wrong. Natasha turned to Maria who stood behind the register.

“You look happy today, Natasha.” Maria said with a laugh.

Natasha was soaking wet and her hair that she has spent all morning straightening had now become all curly. Her cheeks had gotten a pink colour from the cold wind blowing in her face and her lips had a slight purple colour from her being so cold. Steve couldn’t help but to smile. He found her completely _adorable_.

“My car broke down.” Natasha said, walking behind the counter and taking off her jacket. “And it’s raining.” Natasha said, pointing at her messy, curly red hair. “Do you happen to have a hairbrush and maybe like eleven cups of coffee?”

Maria handed Natasha a hairbrush before pouring Natasha a cup of coffee.

“You slept bad, didn’t you?” Maria asked.

“I thought the dreams would disappear thanks to that tea but it sucked.” Natasha said, brushing through her wet, curly hair.

“There’s nothing wrong with that tea.” Steve mumbled, making Natasha smirk. Just his presence put her in a better mood and she cursed in her mind at how easily he could make her smile.

“Eavesdropping much?” Maria asked Steve.

“He’s a stalker, he can’t help it.” Natasha said. Steve smiled.

“Whatever she said.” Steve answered.

Natasha took the cup of coffee, taking two sips right away, feeling it make her entire body warmer.

“I don’t mean to make your day even worse, but you do remember you’re taking my late shift tonight right? I have that date with Sam.”

“Yes don’t worry, I remember. How’s it going with you two? Is he the new Tony Stark or not?”

“Tony Stark?” Steve asked surprisingly.

Maria looked at Steve and then at Natasha, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You seriously need to teach him a thing or two about politeness, Natasha.” Maria said.

“You know Tony?” Natasha asked Steve.

“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine.”

“And a complete ass.” Maria added. Natasha laughed a little.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Steve chuckled.

“Anyway…” Maria said, turning to Nat again. “He’s not a Tony, he’s absolutely amazing.”

Natasha smiled. “Good. You deserve nothing less.”

“And you deserve a good night’s sleep, and as you know there’s a really good cure for that.” Maria said.

“Shut up.” Natasha said seriously, knowing Steve was listening.

“You know it works, maybe Steve can help you out. You’d help Natasha get better sleep right, Stevie?” Maria asked. Steve looked up from his book.

“Help her how exactly?” He asked, biting his tongue a bit so he wouldn’t chuckle at Natasha’s annoyed face. Her eyes didn’t leave Maria’s for a second.

“Maybe some fondue and after that..” Maria began only to be interrupted by Natasha.

“Okay that’s enough, Maria.” Natasha said seriously. Maria only laughed.

 

 

Natasha had just finished a small private tour of the museum for a few tourists and walked past the bench where Steve was sitting. She put her hands on her waist, just looking at him.

“Hello?” Steve said when he noticed her just standing there.

“Aren’t you bored? You _literally_ sit here for hours, doing nothing.”

“I don’t do nothing, I read.” Steve said.

“Mhm..” Natasha hummed before sitting down beside him on the bench. Steve forgot to breathe for a second as she suddenly was so close and thought his heart would stop when she put her head on his shoulder, looking down at what book he was reading. Natasha noticed how he suddenly got all stiff and smirked.

“Relax, Steve. I’m not gonna kill you.” Natasha said, making Steve blush knowing she had noticed how nervous he got when she was so close. “I’m just really tired.” She said with a sigh, closing her eyes with her head still perfectly put on his shoulder. Steve relaxed a bit, enjoying the sweet, innocent moment as he took in the intoxicating smell of her hair.

 

 

“Natasha!”

Natasha suddenly opened her eyes, hearing her friend’s voice call for her. She realised she had fallen asleep on Steve’s shoulder for a few minutes and felt a bit embarrassed over it. She quickly got on her feet and Steve was a bit disappointed that she had to leave since he had enjoyed their little moment more than he wanted to admit.

“Sorry.” Natasha said, her eyes a bit tired still as she looked down at Steve.

“Sorry for what?” He asked and she was close to rolling her eyes. He knew exactly what she was apologising for and asked just to tease her.

She cleared her throat a bit. “For falling asleep on you. I didn’t ask for your permission to be my human pillow.” She said, giving him half a smile.

“You’re lucky I don’t mind then.” Steve said with a boyish grin and Natasha gave him a last glance before walking over to Maria.

 

Maria put down a box filled with art supplies with a slam on the bench. “I’ve carried a few boxes to the storage but would you mind grabbing the rest? I really have to go so I won’t be late. I don’t want to keep Sam waiting.”

“Of course.” Natasha said.

“Besides, you must have a lot of energy after that nap you just took.” Maria added, winking at her. Natasha’s cheeks turned pink and she hid her smile by grabbing one of the boxes.

“I just had a bad night’s sleep.” Natasha answered.

“Sure you did. See you tomorrow, Nat.”

“Bye. Have fun!”

 

Natasha went into the storage with the heavy box and came back to get another one. When she turned around, she almost jumped as Steve suddenly stood right in front of her.

“Don’t do that!” She said, punching his arm lightly. “You almost scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve chuckled. “I just thought you might need some help with those boxes.”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Natasha said, picking up another box but Steve took it out of her arms. “Hey!”

“You are really tired and as much as I love reading, it gets a bit boring after a while and I really don’t mind helping you out as much as I can. So let me.” He said, kindly but determined.

Natasha looked at his face for a few seconds, eventually understanding that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Fine.” She said and received a smile from Steve.

 

For the rest of the day, Steve helped Natasha with carrying stuff to the storage, putting up and taking down some paintings in the different rooms and even cleaned up around the lobby. Natasha insisted time after time that he really didn’t have to help her out this much but he simply answered that he wanted to. Both of them kept themselves busy and enjoyed working together. They small talked a bit and talked to a few visitors about different artworks and such. Eventually, the museum closed for the night and Steve continued to help Natasha to close down. He knew how tired she was and he thought that if he helped out, she could get home earlier and get some sleep.

“Is there anything left to do?” Steve asked. Natasha shook her head.

“No, we’re all done!” Natasha said relieved and closed the register.

“Great.” Steve said. Natasha smiled at him. He put on his jacket that he had left on the bench. “At least it doesn’t rain anymore. Do you mind if I walk you home?”

Natasha smirked. “So you’ll know where I live in case you feel like stalking me on the weekends?”

Steve just chuckled.

“I’d love that.” Natasha said with a smile.

“You’d love for me to stalk you on the weekends?” Steve teased.

“Oh, shut up.” Natasha said with a smile, punching him playfully in the stomach.

 

The walk to Natasha’s apartment was quiet, but not awkward. Both of them felt unusually comfortable in each other’s company and they simply enjoyed being close to one another. Steve occasionally caught Natasha looking at him, which put a smile on her lips.

Eventually they were outside Natasha’s apartment building. “This is my place.” Natasha said, looking towards the building. Steve nodded. Natasha turned to him.

“Thank you, for all your help today. I would have at least two hours left of work if it wasn’t for you.” She said.

“Don’t worry about it. It was fun.” Steve said. Natasha looked down and smiled.

“Do you live close or?” Natasha asked. Steve nodded.

“Yeah.” He said, scratching his head. “On the other side of town.”

“You what?” Natasha said surprised. “But why did you walk me all the way home then? It must be an hour walk from here!”

“Because I like to be with you.” Steve said. Natasha’s whole body smiled at that, but she still felt incredibly bad for letting him do her work all night AND walk all the way home alone. “Really Natasha. Don’t worry. I can probably get home before the rain starts pouring down.” He said, looking up at the grey sky.

“You can come in if you want to? I don’t mind.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you, but you need to get some sleep.”

Natasha was completely shocked by how sweet he was with her. She didn’t get attracted to guys easily but this man made her go crazy. His whole personality made her heart melt.

“Are you sure? At least let me get you an umbrella in case it starts raining.” Natasha said, desperately wanting to do something for him since he had been nothing but kind to her all day.

Steve smiled, putting both of his hands on her arms, holding her carefully. “Natasha, go in and get some sleep. You don’t need to help me with anything, I’m fine.” He said with a smile, looking deep into her eyes.

“Okay.” She said, remembering how to breathe once he let go of her arms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said.

Natasha suddenly grabbed his arm. Steve turned back, looking at her only to notice the intenseness in her green eyes. She suddenly brought him closer, cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his. Steve was utterly surprised but got lost into the kiss. It was as if everything disappeared for a while and all he could think of was her.

After a few seconds he got to his senses and broke the kiss, not wanting to do wrong by her.

“If this is a way to make up for all the helping I did today..” Steve began.

“It’s not.” Natasha said right before she pressed her lips against his once again.

Steve gave into it, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her so close that their bodies were pressed against each other. His hands grabbed onto her waist tightly, feeling her perfect curves beneath his touch. Natasha’s hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer as her tongue danced around with his in her mouth. She was completely blown away by how fantastic it felt. The tension between them drove her mad and she simply couldn’t stop herself anymore. She needed to taste this lips and to feel how it felt to have him that close. And it felt better than she ever thought it would.

After what felt like an eternity, Steve eventually started kissing her a bit softer, leaving Natasha to try and kiss him more passionately again but he wouldn’t let her. They were both a bit dizzy from the passionate make out session but tried to get back to reality.

“You need to go inside and get some sleep.” Steve mumbled against her lips.

“Come with me.” Natasha suggested, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

“You know, I’d love that more than anything.” Steve said, kissing her once more. He let go of her waist a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Steve..” Natasha said, not wanting him to leave. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

“Sweet dreams.” He said, giving her a smile before starting to walk home.

Natasha stood still outside for a moment, looking after him. She tried to make sense of her own thoughts. Had she just asked him to fuck her? She didn’t exactly blame herself though. This man could drive any woman crazy being the gentleman he is. She simply couldn’t get enough of him. She wanted _more_.


	11. Day 12

_“It’s quite fascinating how a single person can become more interesting than all artworks in the world combined.”_

Steve woke up the next morning happier than ever. Last night took him by surprise but he was so relieved his feelings weren’t one sided. Natasha had such a big effect on him that she even took over his work. She was the only thing on his mind so whenever Steve tried to sketch something, her face was the only thing that appeared on the paper. He desperately tried not to sketch her but eventually gave up and detailed every lock of her hair as correctly as he could by memory.

He got out of bed, got dressed and made himself a sandwich that he swallowed in three bites, excited to go to the museum once again. He looked out of his window, seeing the sun shine bright on the blue sky and he smiled. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the day with Natasha.

Once he gotten to the museum, he was surprised to see Natasha stand outside in the sun. Her face was turned up against the sky and she had her eyes closed as the sun warmed her face. Steve took in the sight.

“Natasha?” Steve said, and she opened her eyes, looking his way.

“You’re late.” She said.

“I didn’t know I had a schedule.” He said, smirking. “Are you waiting for me?” She nodded.

“I’m not letting you into the museum.” She said, her voice determined.

“What?” He said with a chuckle.

“I can’t let you sit inside all day doing nothing, especially with this weather.” She said stubbornly.

“Well, unfortunately for you, this is a public museum and you can’t keep me from entering. And I still stand by promise. I won’t leave until you agree to go out with me.” He said, just as stubborn.

“But I do.”

“You do what?”

“I agree to go out with you.”

Steve smiled. “Really?”

“You know, I wasn’t kissing you that intensely last night because I want to be your friend.” She said, making Steve blush at the memory of her beautiful body pressed so close to his.

Natasha smiled at his reaction.

“So you admit defeat?” He asked.

“I never lose. I just.. break the rules now and then.” She said, smirking.

“Well then, can I have your number ma’am? Since I need to call you to make plans for the date you so lovingly crave.”

“Shut up.” Natasha said with a smile as she grabbed her phone, putting her number in it.

“You better not give me a fake one.” He said.

“Dammit.” Natasha mumbled jokingly.

Once Natasha had given back Steve his phone, the two of them just stood there, looking at each other.

“You’re really not letting me into the museum today, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Just ten minutes?” She shook her head. “Wait, isn’t it Saturday today? Why are you even working?” Steve asked, surprised he had forgotten it himself.

“Maria had a great date last night. And this morning.” She said, chuckling.

“I’m glad.”

“Go home, Steve.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to. I can’t quite focus on my job otherwise.”

“You like me that much, huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much.” Natasha said, smiling.

“When are you done for the day?”

“4pm.”

“I’ll call you.”

“Okay.”

Steve thought about kissing her but instead gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Natasha smiled and Steve started to walk back home. She got back to work.

 

Steve thought hard and long on what kind of date he wanted to take Natasha on. He had so much he wanted to do and see with her, but eventually settled for the first idea that had popped into his mind. He sent Natasha a message.

**S:** _This better be the right number. Are you free tonight?_

It didn’t take long until he got a text back.

**N:** _No, not really. I think I have a date. ;)_

**S:** _I live right above East Village Books & Records. Apartment 20. I’ll be home all day so come over whenever. __J_

**N:** _Am I supposed to know where that is? I’ll figure it out. See you soon._ _J_

Steve smiled and put his phone down. He looked out over his messy artsy apartment, realising he had some cleaning and fixing to do before Natasha arrived.

Natasha’s day passed by awfully slow. Her stomach tickled nervously for the date tonight. She hadn’t been on an actual date for years. Her latest relationship had ended very badly and she had gotten herself hurt, a lot. After that, she settled for a few one night stands here and there, too scared to let someone in. But with Steve, she made an exception. She was also tired of always being alone. She always wondered if she actually enjoyed being alone as much as she said she did, or if she was just used to it.

Finally, the museum closed for the day and she began walking to Steve’s place. She had had to google the location of the book shop to understand where he lived exactly. She took a deep breath, hating how nervous she was. But when she got closer and closer to his apartment, she felt how she could relax a bit, and once she saw his face when he opened the door, she was as calm as ever.

“Rogers.” She said and Steve greeted her with a big smile, opening up the door for her.

“Sorry about the mess, but I’m an artist. And yes, I use that excuse a lot.” He said. “But make yourself at home.” He added before disappearing into his kitchen.

Natasha looked around, surprised by how different, yet amazing his place was. It was messy, but not in a ´I haven’t cleaned´ way but in a ´all I do is paint´ kind of way. His apartment had a mixed smell of paint and coffee with high ceiling and bright coloured walls. The door to a little balcony that reminded her of Paris stood open in the living room and the living room table were filled with sketchbooks and a few different pencils.

“I like it.” Natasha said.

Steve entered the room, laughing at her words.

“Very funny.”

“What? No, I’m serious.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and Natasha didn’t quite understand why he was surprised by that. It was a beautiful apartment.

“Oh.” He said. “Most people who have visited don’t like it very much, so I guess I’m just surprised.”

“What didn’t they like exactly?” Natasha said as she entered a room that looked to be the place where he worked. An easel stood in the corner of the room and a few benches against the walls were filled with oil colours, acrylic paint, pencils, pens and brushes. What looked to be over hundred paintings stood on the floor, shining in different colours and patterns.

“ _She_ wasn’t into art in general, so maybe she was annoyed by all of this stuff lying around.” He said, pointing at the paintings on the floor against the wall.

“She?”

“An old girlfriend.”

Natasha nodded.

“What about the other girlfriends of yours then? They all surely can’t have hated it.” She said.

“All two of them didn’t fancy art that much. Well, the first one, Peggy, didn’t really care. She was happy I did what I love to do, but she would much rather have a less messy apartment.” He said with a low chuckle.

“All _two_ of them? Are you really telling me you’ve only had two girlfriends?” Natasha asked surprised. It wasn’t anything wrong with having few relationships, but this man was a straight up hottie so it simply surprised her.

“What can I say, I just do what my heart wants.”

Natasha smiled. “Sweet.”

“But yeah, neither of those relationships ended well, so I should maybe consider another strategy.”

“Why didn’t they end well?” Natasha said as she looked through some of his paintings. She realised she might be a bit too questioning. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy. I just..”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Sharon, my second girlfriend, and I just didn’t work out. In the beginning it was great but we were simply too different. And Peggy, well she passed away.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve.” Natasha said, feeling even worse for asking.

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago now. How about you? Knowing how wonderful you are, you must have an endless line of exes.”

Natasha smiled a bit. She hated to talk about her relationships. She hated to talk about herself at all, but she trusted Steve. And after him sharing so much, it was only right that she did too.

“I’ve had a few boyfriends over the years, not too serious. Then there was this one guy, his name was Clint. I was so in love with him and I shared everything with him, you know?” Steve nodded, listening carefully.

“He was in love with me too, but fell in love again. With someone else of course. So he left me.” She continued.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said, frowning a bit. This girl had been through a lot.

“Yeah. Well, he’s happily married now. They just had a son, I heard.”

Steve hated the expression on Natasha’s face. This guy must have hurt her pretty badly, and it didn’t seem like it had been that long ago.

“Anyway..” Natasha said, turning away from his paintings. “What are your plans for us?” She asked with a smile.

“Oooh, that’s a surprise.” He said.

“No! I hate surprises!”

“I think you’ll enjoy this one.”

Steve went into his kitchen again and came out with a bag.

“What do you have in there? Sketchbooks? A gun? Body bag?”

“Very funny. Let’s go.” He said.

 

Natasha followed Steve outside and he locked the door before heading to his car.

“Oh, so you do have a car.” Natasha said.

“I do. I just enjoy walking, and it’s better for the environment.”

Natasha laughed. “Boy, you’re so innocent and good.”

Steve smirked but only hummed as an answer.

“Where are you taking me?” Natasha asked.

“So curious.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”

“So I can keep asking where we’re going?”

“Nope.”

Natasha smiled.

 

It was pretty late when they started driving, but now it wasn’t long until the sun would go down and it would be completely dark outside.

“You know..” Natasha began. “We’re out driving in the middle of nowhere, it’s getting dark, you possibly have a gun and a body bag in the backseat.. Are you sure this isn’t my cue to call 911?”

Steve just smiled.

“I love how much trust you have in me.” He said.

Natasha put her feet on the dash, looking at him with a smile.

 

“We’re here.” Steve said and Natasha gave him a strange look.

“What do you mean? We’re still in the middle of nowhere.”

“Exactly.”

Steve parked the car at the side of the road and got out. Natasha sat still for a few seconds, considering if there was any chance that this man actually was a complete freak. Well, if he was she would probably die anyhow so she got out of the car.

“What are we gonna do? Have sex in the grass?”

Steve laughed. “You wouldn’t have suggested that unless you wanted it.” He said and Natasha almost blushed, but kept a straight face.

“Take this.” He said, handing her a blanket.

“Sex on a blanket..?”

“I didn’t know you were so dirty minded.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

“Well, I can’t wait to figure them out.”

Steve grabbed his bag and took Natasha’s hand, bringing her with him over the grass. The sun got into their faces and Steve looked back at Natasha, admiring how beautiful she looked when the sunbeams made her red hair burn in bright red colours. She smiled at him.

They walked a bit until they came to a small hill.

“Steve, you gotta tell me what we’re gonna do. I’m confused.” Natasha said, earning a chuckle from Steve who just kept walking.

“I really thought you would figure it out once you saw the blanket.”

When they stood on top of the small hill, Steve put down the bag and grabbed the blanket from Natasha’s arms. He put the blanket down on the ground and turned to her.

“We’re gonna have a picnic.”

“Oh!” Natasha said, a bit surprised but happy. “I’ve never been on a picnic before.”

Steve stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

“You have _never_ been on a picnic?”

Natasha shrugged. “No one has ever taken me on one.” Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I guess I’m a picnic virgin.” She said, smirking.

“You gotta stop with all this sex talk or we might go with your second guess.”

“You surely wouldn’t mind that, would you?” She teased but sat down on the blanket.

Steve started to take out things from the bag and Natasha curiously looked. He had made them both a dinner full of fruits, crackers, cheese and some chocolate.

“This is pretty wonderful.” Natasha said, looking at the sunset. “You’re quite the romantic type, huh?”

“I guess so.” He said, looking at her.

“I will never be able to top this for the next date.”

“So you’ve already decided that I get yet another date with you? This is going better than I expected.” Steve said with a smile.

Natasha looked at his smile, wondering how he possibly could get that happy from getting another date with her. He looked like he had just won ten million dollars on the lottery.

“What?” Steve eventually said when Natasha had stared at him for a bit too long than usual.

“Thank you.” She said.

“For what?”

“This. And for coming back to the museum for almost two weeks just to have one date with me. No one has done something like that for me before, you know. I’ve never been worth the effort.”

“Well, you are now.” Steve said, giving her a small smile.

Natasha looked deeply into his eyes before brushing her lips against his.

 

The sun was soon gone and the moon took its place on the big black sky. Natasha and Steve had had a bit to eat and were now lying down on the blanket. Steve had his arms wrapped around Natasha who leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the starry night sky.

“Just a black canvas full of stars.” Natasha mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“It’s crazy how you see everything from a different perspective out here. Everything and nothing makes sense.”

Steve smiled and held her a little closer.

 

They stayed like that for a good while, enjoying the view and pressing themselves even closer to each other as it started to get colder outside.

“Maybe we should head back?” Steve suggested as he noticed how Natasha was freezing a bit.

“Just a little while longer.” She said. Steve nodded and planted a small kiss on her head.

Eventually, they packed down everything in the bag again and folded the blanket. They started to walk down the hill and Steve was once again blown away by her beauty, now in the moonlight. He took pictures with his eyes, saving them in his mind for later.

“Thank you for tonight.” Natasha said once Steve had stopped the car outside her apartment.

“I should be thanking you.”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“You haven’t even gotten inside and you already miss me?” Steve teased.

“Bye then.” Natasha joked but opened the car door to get out.

Steve laughed and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back inside.

“I’m free all day.” He said.

“See you tomorrow then, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Natasha.”


	12. Day 13

_“Art and love is basically the same thing. Instead of getting lost in a painting, you get lost in someone’s soul.”_

**N (7:01AM):** _Are you awake?_

**N (8:15AM):** _Sleepyhead, wakey wakey!_

Steve rubbed his eyes and suddenly jumped at a loud noise.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you awake.” Natasha said, chuckling a bit and put up the panting that had fallen to the floor.

“Natasha? What are you doing here?” Steve asked, happy to see her but confused.

“You do know it’s over 10am right? And your front door was open, I didn’t break in if that’s what you thought. I’m not a stalker unlike someone else.”

Steve chuckled a bit. Even though she did invade his privacy a bit, he really didn’t mind. For all he know, he’d be the happiest man alive if he woke up to see her each morning.

“I made breakfast. Actually I bought it on the way over here. I can’t cook.” She said, sitting down beside him on the bed as she put a tray of waffles on his lap.

“Thank you.” Steve said.

“You’re not a morning person, are you?”

“Not really, no.” Steve laughed.

“I’ve been up since 6. It feels like you’d be a morning person too though. When else do you exercise?” She said, looking at his bare chest before squeezing his arm a bit.

Steve blushed. “There’s time for that.”

“Hmm..” Natasha said. “Well, eat up. I made plans for today.”

 

They finished eating the breakfast and Steve went to take a quick shower. Natasha walked around his apartment a bit, slightly bored but excited about the day they had in front of them. She went into his art studio and her eyes captured a big painting on the easel in the corner of the room. She walked closer to it, letting her fingers slowly drag over the colours _of her own hair_. Steve had painted her, looking back at him in the dark while moonlight fell on her figure. It was beautiful. She looked down and saw another painting of her, but in the sun. Her red locks almost burned in a red beautiful colour and she smiled at him in this painting. He must have been up for hours painting these. No wonder he was tired. She just couldn’t believe he actually had painted her, of all things and people in the world.

“Hey, what are you..”

Natasha turned back, looking at Steve.

“You painted me?”

Steve itched his head a bit, looking rather embarrassed.

“Yeah..”

“Twice?”

“Yes..”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“I’m sorry, I should have asked. I just got lost in it and..”

“No, it’s okay. I love them.”

“Really?”

She nodded, still looking at the paintings.

“I look so beautiful in them.”

“Well, you are beautiful.”

Natasha smiled a bit.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Depends, where are we going?”

“I just have to do a few errands that I’m forcing you along with, then I thought we could grab a quick lunch and I know you probably won’t like this.. But I bought us tickets for the ballet tonight. I actually bought the tickets months ago. I used to dance myself.”

“You dance? Ballet?”

“Mhm..” Natasha said, looking at him really unsure whether he’d like it or not. Most people hate ballet, so she just prayed he likes her enough to at least try and survive it since she’s been waiting on this day for months.

“Sounds great!” He said with a smile.

“Really?”

“I’ve never seen real ballet before, but I do enjoy classical music.” He said.

Natasha laughed.

“You keep surprising me.”

“Ah but you hate surprises.”

 “Not when it’s you, it seems.”

 

They got into Natasha’s car that this morning had magically started to work again to Natasha’s frustration.

“For how long did you dance ballet?” Steve asked.

“All my life. I was obsessed.”

“Yeah?”

“Whenever school was stressing me or all of those.. foster families.. I could always escape into my dancing.” Natasha said, focusing her eyes on the road. “Then when I got older most of my foster parents refused to pay for my dancing lessons. I mean, I know that they were a bit expensive but living in houses like theirs it wouldn’t be too much trouble for them. But I was just thankful I had a roof over my head, you know. But anyway, I started working at different diners after school to afford the lessons and not to brag but I’m quite good at it.” She said, flashing him a smile.

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” Steve said, taking in every word she had spoken. He knew very well by now that this woman wasn’t one for sharing stuff about herself, so he always appreciated it when she did. “So what errands are we heading for?”

“I promised Maria to pick up a birthday cake for her mother and then drop it off at her place. Then we hurry and get the hell out of there because her mother _never_ stops talking once she opens her mouth. I also need to buy shampoo.”

Steve chuckled. “Alright.”

 

Once they arrived at the bakery, Natasha ran in quickly to get the cake while Steve stayed in the car.

“Make sure to not drop it.” Natasha said when she put the cake in Steve’s lap.

“You’re making me responsible for the cake?”

“Yes, Maria would kill me if I messed up.”

Steve laughed.

“If she would kill _you_ then what would she do with _me_ if I mess up? Maria already dislikes me.”

“See, you don’t mess up. That’s why you carry the cake. And Maria doesn’t dislike you, she just loves me.” Natasha chuckled.

 

When the two of them stood outside Maria’s door, Natasha turned to Steve who held the cake steadily in his hands.

“In and out, okay? If we don’t hurry at once, we’ll be trapped here for hours.” Natasha said. Steve nodded.

Natasha knocked on the door and Maria opened.

“Nat.” She said with a smile. “And.. Steve?”

“Hey there.” Steve said, handing Maria the cake.

“Well, come in.” Maria said, smiling. Steve nodded, walking inside and Maria turned to Natasha.

“You brought Steve?”

“Yeah, I have plans with him today.”

“Well, Natasha I don’t know if that’s such a good idea..”

“What? He’s not any trouble, I promise. Everyone will love him.” Natasha said.

“Yes of course but Natasha..”

“You must be Natasha! I’m Sam.” He shook Natasha’s hand and she smiled.

“I sure have heard a lot about you.” Natasha said.

Maria went into the kitchen with the cake and then struggled to get back to Natasha in the crowd of people her mother had invited for her birthday party.

“Natasha, I r _eally_ need to tell you something.” Maria said, once she reached her again.

“Can it wait? I’m trying to say hello here.” Natasha said turning back to the guests talking to her.

Maria looked over at Steve who seemed to have an interesting conversation with Sam. That’s good at least.

“I’m Thor.” A blonde and rather good looking man said, shaking hands with Natasha. She smiled at his funny name but just nodded.

“Natasha.” She answered.

“And this is my sister, Sharon.” He continued, and Natasha shook hands with the blonde woman next to him.

“Nice to meet you.” Natasha said and Maria tapped on Natasha’s back once again.

“Nat, I need to..”

“Maria, I just talked to Sam and I must say that..” Steve stopped himself once he had gotten to Natasha and Maria. His eyes immediately turned to the blonde woman in front of him.

“Sharon?”

Natasha’s eyes widened and she quickly put the pieces together.

“Steve.. What are you doing here?” Sharon asked and Steve was a bit shocked, not knowing what to say. Natasha looked at him. Wow, this was awkward.

“He was just delivering the cake with me. We’re leaving soon.” Natasha said and Sharon looked at her.

“With you?”

Natasha nodded.

“How nice.” Sharon said.

“Yes, well, we have to go and say hi to Mama Hill over there, but it was nice meeting you.” Natasha said, grabbing Steve by the arm. He followed her blindly into the kitchen.

“Are they a couple?” Natasha heard Sharon ask Maria as she hurried away with Steve.

 

“Oh my god.” He mumbled as they were alone.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea she would be here. Well, I didn’t know who she was so..”

“No, I know. I just haven’t seen her in so long. I acted like such a fool.”

“No, don’t worry about it Steve. Let me just say hey to Maria’s mother and we’ll be out of here in no time.” She said, looking at him worryingly, feeling like this was partly her fault.

Steve nodded and Natasha disappeared into the crowd of people again.

 

“Hey there..” Sharon said, walking up to Steve.

He sighed, looking away.

“What do you want, Sharon?”

“Wow, what a nice way to greet an old friend.”

“We’re not old friends. But both you and I know that we didn’t end at good terms, so let’s just pretend we didn’t bump into each other here. Alright?”

Sharon stood quiet for a good while before she spoke again.

“Steve, _I miss you_.” She said carefully.

“You do what?”

“Are you ready to go?” Natasha came out of nowhere, giving Steve a peck on the lips. When he didn’t answer her question, she turned around and saw Sharon. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you..”

“Oh no, don’t worry.” Sharon said, leaving the room.

Natasha turned to Steve.

“Did I mess something up for you?” She asked.

“No, I think you just cleared my mess out.” He said, and they left the party.

 

They quickly drove by a small grocery store so Natasha could by her shampoo before they decided to eat lunch at a great burger place that Steve apparently loved. And for good reasons, because the burgers tasted incredible and they both had a great time together. Whenever Steve looked away, Natasha stole some fries from his plate thinking he didn’t notice. Though he did, every single time but decided to not say anything since he loved the innocent yet mysterious look on her face.

Natasha didn’t want to make Steve think of the meeting with Sharon, but she had questions so she felt like it would be better if they just got that out of the way at once.

“I hate to ask, but were you together long?”

“Sharon and I? Yeah, a few years.”

“Why did it end?”

“I proposed. She said no.”

“Oh.” Natasha said, feeling awfully stupid once again. But Steve suddenly began talking more about it and Natasha realised that he might want to rant out about this to her after all.

“It was always a complicated relationship. I did love her, of course, but it always felt like it was a bit one sided. And I guess the proposal showed that more than anything, that I loved her more than she loved me, I mean.” He said, and Natasha nodded. “Then a few weeks later, she wanted me back.”

“What?”

“Yeah, exactly. I had been miserable for weeks and then suddenly she calls me and says she regrets leaving me. I just couldn’t get back with her after that, you know. It hurt too much.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

Steve nodded.

“Not to be rude or anything but I’m pretty glad you didn’t marry her. We probably wouldn’t had met otherwise.” Natasha said.

He smiled. “I agree.”

 

The ballet didn’t start until 5pm so it gave them some time to go in and out of different stores and just walk around the city. They did some window shopping and Steve saw the opportunity to take Natasha’s hand. She smiled at him and they walked around hand in hand, watching the newest fashion and odd decorations through the store’s windows. Eventually it was time to head to the ballet to be there on time, so they headed back to the car. Natasha pattered with her fingers on the steering wheel, seeming either nervous or excited.

“You alright?” Steve asked.

Natasha looked at him and smiled.

“I’m just excited. It’s been so long since the last time I saw any ballet. I’ve been keeping myself busy.”

“What kind of ballet is it?”

“Swan Lake. It’s my favourite one.” She said, smiling still. “When I was 4, my parents brought me to see ballet for the first time in Moscow, and it was Swan Lake, of course. I fell I love with the art of dancing and since that day, I’ve just always loved it.”

“Let’s hope I fall in love tonight as well then.” Steve said.

“You will, it’s amazing.”

 

Natasha had gotten them really great seats, a few rows back in the middle but close enough to see everything that was happening on stage.

“You excited, ballet virgin?” Natasha teased once they had taken their seats. Steve laughed.

“I am. I’ve actually listened to Tchaikovsky a lot before so I’m pretty sure I’ll love this.”

Natasha smiled, letting her hand slip into his again.

 

Once the room became quiet and the music began playing, Steve felt Natasha grab onto his hand a bit harder. He smiled and looked at her. Excitement burned in her green eyes and he could clearly see how every part of her loved it all. The music, the sound of the ballet dancers’ feet against the floor. She consumed it entirely.

Natasha noticed him staring at her and pointed at the scene, wanting him to look that way so he didn’t miss anything. Steve did as told but eventually looked back at her again and smiled. He sure did fall in love tonight, but not with the ballet.

 

 “That. Was. Amazing.” Natasha burst out once the ballet was over and they were back in the car.

“It really was.” He said, smiling brightly at her.

“Did you love it? You better have or this is our last date ever.”

“I loved it. It was fantastic.”

“See? I knew it!” She said happily as she started the engine. Well, _tried_ to start the engine. “What the..” She tried again, and again, and again.

Steve looked at her, seeing how she got more frustrated and angry after each try. Eventually she said a few curses, in Russian, and gave up. She leaned her head against the headrest and sighed deeply.

“Umm.. Natasha?”

“Yes?”

“I think your car is broken.”

Natasha opened her eyes, staring at him. He started to laugh and so did she while punching him in the arm. He pretended to get hurt and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine, we’ll just walk and fix with this tomorrow.” He said. Natasha nodded and they got out of the car. “We’ll go home to my place and then I’ll drive you.”

 

They started walking through the city, talking about nothing and everything. It was really nice to just spend time together. So little was needed for both of them to enjoy it. They took a shortcut home and went through a tunnel when Steve suddenly saw a few teenagers further into the tunnel. They stood with graffiti spray cans and sprayed names and doodles all over the tunnel’s walls.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Steve shouted and the teenagers dropped their spray cans and ran away as quickly as they could. Natasha laughed.

“What are you? The cops?”

“That’s vandalism.” He said.

“No, that’s art.” Natasha said once they had reached the walls where the kids had been painting. “This looks amazing.” She said, looking at the doodles and the way they wrote cool made up names.

“You like graffiti?” Steve asked.

“I _love_ it. And so should you, Mr. Artist.”

Natasha picked up one of the spray cans and Steve watched her carefully.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Natasha looked back at him with a smirk before turning to the wall.

“Art, Rogers. I’m doing art.”

She began spraying the colour against the wall, forming a S. She continued until she had written ´Steve Rogers was here´ with big blue letters. Steve shook his head while Natasha grinned happily.

“Don´t you think they might get a clue on who did that?”

“Like someone would believe the famous Steve Rogers would be doing graffiti in a tunnel. And well, you’re not. His _girlfriend_ on the other hand..” Natasha said, as she continued to make a lot of doodles around his name.

Steve smiled as she called herself his girlfriend. She hadn’t noticed she did, but he knew that she somewhere deep inside meant it.

“Come on, Steve. Don’t be such a coward.” She said, taking up a can and giving it to Steve.

He sighed. “Have some fun. No one is gonna know it was you anyhow.” She said.

Steve looked at the can in his hand, hesitating a bit but finally gave in. Natasha cheered loudly once he started painting and he laughed, making the most ridiculous doodles and wrote Natasha’s name on the wall. If he could get caught, then so would she.

Suddenly, someone stepped into the tunnel and lit on them with a flashlight. “What are you doing?! Stop right there!”

Natasha’s eyes widened and Steve dropped the can to the ground and stood completely still, like he was told. Natasha quickly sprayed over their names with blue paint again, realising it had been a _very_ bad idea to write their names on the wall in the first place. Once she had, she dropped the can and grabbed Steve’s arm.

“Run!” She shouted. Steve’s body suddenly got filled with adrenaline and Natasha grabbed his hand and they ran for their life. She ran a few steps in front of him but soon when Steve realised it was too late to back down, he held her hand tighter and dragged her with him as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the tunnel and from the cop’s footsteps behind them.

After at least five minutes of running, they hid behind a staircase to an apartment building to gasp for air. They had shaken the cops long ago but the adrenaline had just made them keep running. Besides, they wanted to be completely sure they wouldn’t get caught. Once they stopped behind the staircase, Natasha started to laugh loud and long between her heavy breaths. Steve joined in, not being able to resist it as he heard her loud laughter.

“You.. should.. have.. seen.. your.. face..” Natasha said between the breaths and laughs. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt and she put her hands over it tightly to ease the pain.

“We could have.. been caught.” Steve said, half laughing, half wanting to be serious about it.

Natasha continued to laugh a bit but eventually got herself together.

“That’s why it was so much fun.” She said, smiling at him. He just looked at her and shook his head.

“You’re incredible.” He said.

Natasha smiled before pushing him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

After a while of more laughing and walking, they got back to Steve’s place. Instead of driving Natasha home at once, they decided to drink some tea first. Natasha sat down on his couch while Steve made some tea in the kitchen. Curious as she was, she picked up one of his sketchbooks and admired the detailed drawings Steve had done. She grabbed a pencil just as Steve entered the living room.

“Let me draw you.” She said and Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“I didn’t know you could draw.”

“I can try.” She chuckled.

Steve smiled and put down a cup of tea in front of her before he sat down next to her on the sofa. Natasha turned around, leaning her back against the armrest and put her feet up on the couch while she held the sketchbook close to her so he wouldn’t see when she drew him. He smiled and she looked up and down from the sketchbook every now and then to see his figure and the way his face was built. She bit her lower lip focusing. Steve found it very cute.

After not too long, she closed the book. “Done!” She said, smiling.

“Well, let me see.” He said and she shook her head.

“You can see it tomorrow, when I’m at work or something. I don’t want to be embarrassed.” She said with a soft chuckle.

“Alright.”

 

“Natasha?” Steve shouted as he came back into the living room after quickly doing the little dishes that existed.

“I’m in your bedroom!” She shouted back.

He went there, only to see Natasha standing on his bed, holding up one of his paintings against the wall.

“You should really have this painting here. I really like this one.” She said, admiring the painting of a black sky, filled with stars and a big moon. “It kind of looks like our date yesterday.” She said.

“Well, sure, it’s pretty. Though I’d rather have two other beautiful paintings from yesterday on the wall.” He said.

Natasha put down the painting and leaned it against the wall on the floor. “Oh really?” She said, smirking.

Steve smiled and Natasha sat down on his bed. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

Natasha nodded. “As usual.”

“Maybe I should take you home then?” He said, walking towards her.

Natasha got onto her knees on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a soft kiss before putting her forehead to his.

“Or maybe, you could _take me_ right here.” She whispered, giving him another kiss and biting carefully on his lower lip.

Steve took a deep breath, feeling how he got very turned on by her offer.

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about since I saw you this morning anyway.” She said, giving him another kiss. “Well, to be honest, I’ve thought about it for much longer than..” She suddenly felt his lips against hers again, interrupting Natasha mid-sentence. She smiled into the kiss but it faded when Steve’s hands travelled over her body. His touch aroused her and she brought him closer to deepen the kiss. He began kissing her jaws and her neck as slow and as tortuously as possible before desperation took over Natasha and she brought his lips to hers again.

Steve suddenly dragged off her dress and threw it on the floor, giving them both a few seconds to breath. He slowly dragged his hands over her waist and down to grope her ass. Natasha looked into his eyes as his eyes were busy admiring every part of her. He suddenly started to kiss her neck again, making Natasha moan. It made Steve even more excited and he started to suck hard on her skin.

Natasha felt like it all went by too slowly. She wanted him, _now_. Natasha started to fumble with his jeans and Steve quickly got them off, his shirt right after. Natasha dragged her hands over his chest, feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. Just looking at his big, muscular arms made her wetter.

Steve pinned her down under him on the bed and Natasha took her bra off only to feel Steve’s lips sucking on one of her nipples in less than a second. One of his hands started to squeeze her other breast and Natasha moaned loudly. She bucked her hips, grinding them against his crotch which made Steve grunt.

Steve kissed her lips again while his hands travelled down her belly. He suddenly stopped his hand on the left side of her lower belly. He looked at her face.

“Scar. Fire.” Natasha mumbled and Steve began kissing down her cleavage and eventually reached her lower belly, placing a light kiss on top of her scar. His hands then found her panties, dragging them off. Once he had, he began kissing up her right leg and Natasha moaned softly as he reached her inner thighs. Steve stopped and Natasha whined a bit, but took it back as he took off his underwear, reviling his erected cock.

Natasha pressed her heels into his back, bringing him down over her again. She soon felt his lips against hers again and she opened her mouth a bit and his tongue entered her mouth. She suddenly moaned loudly into the kiss as Steve put two fingers into her wetness. He wiggled them back and forth a bit, making Natasha shiver all over.

“Steve..” She breathed heavily and he pecked her lips before slowly guiding his cock inside her wet heat. Natasha moaned and Steve joined in. He didn’t stop pressing himself into her until he was fully seated inside of her. He then began to work back and forth, making the thrusts long and deep. After a while, he started to go faster and harder, making Natasha dig her heels into his back again.

“Fuck.. Steve..” Natasha mumbled along with a few Russian curses and Steve grunted as he felt his cock suddenly bump against her cervix.

“God Natasha..” He mumbled, squeezing her breasts. He looked down at her, seeing how she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back on the pillow. She looked so sexy that he almost went nuts. He started to thrust into her slower, using her heated walls to caress his hard length. Natasha moaned at the pleasing burn.

“Keep going..” She mumbled and Steve kissed her lips, doing as told.

 

Steve woke up a few hours later with Natasha laying right next to him, deep asleep. A few of her red curls had fallen in her face and he gently put them behind her ear without waking her up. He then carefully sneaked out of the bed to go to the bathroom. When he passed the living room, his eyes caught the sketchbook laying on the living room table. He bit his lip a bit, knowing that he had promised to not look, but he couldn’t help himself.

He looked back at Natasha in the bedroom, seeing her sleeping peacefully. So he slowly made his way to the table and picked up his sketchbook and started to look through the pages. Oddly enough, he couldn’t find a sketch of himself. He looked through it a second time and came across a page far back in the book.

He opened the right page and smiled brightly. Instead of a drawing of his face, three words were beautifully written on the page in the left bottom corner.

_I love you._


	13. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.
> 
> I know Natasha's birthday is actually in December and it's like summer now in the fic but let's pretend. LOL.

_“I feel that there is nothing more truly artistic than to love people.”_

Steve woke up slowly with a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and turned over to look at the left side of the bed where Natasha had been sleeping, but to his surprise, she wasn’t there. The sheets on that side of the bed were messy, meaning someone had indeed been sleeping next to him. It hadn’t just been a _really_ good dream after all. His memories of Natasha dragging him closer to her and her intoxicating scent were also too real and strong to have been a dream. Steve got out of bed and put on some sweatpants before walking out of the bedroom.

“Natasha?” He said, but didn’t receive an answer. He checked the rooms and realised she must have left. He went back to the bedroom and checked his phone. Two new messages.

**N:** _Morning handsome. I had to hurry to work, and I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll call when I get off work._

**N:** _Oh and I kind of stole your car... I promise to give it back!:)_

Steve chuckled and walked out on his balcony, seeing that his car was indeed gone from its usual spot. This woman was surely something special, but he felt happy she was comfortable enough to borrow something as valuable as a car without asking. After all, he wanted to share _everything_ with her.

**S:** _Sounds great! And don’t worry about the car. It just means you have a reason to see me again. :)_

Steve put down his phone on the kitchen table and made himself some coffee when his phone suddenly made a low buzzing noise. He went over to the table and picked it up.

**N:** _I’m pretty sure I have other reasons to why I wanna see you again. Last night, for example. ;)_

Steve smirked, but decided to not answer the text. He had many things he wanted to tell her about last night, but he as pretty sure that whatever he wrote would make him look like a fool. So he decided that he’d just “happen” to drop by her work today. He had been there so many days in a row that it suddenly felt weird when Natasha didn’t let him stay the other day.

He made himself ready and then decided to walk by the art gallery. If Natasha kicked him out again then fine, he’d just have to go home a paint since he is a bit behind on his paintings due to a certain redheaded woman. The important thing is that he’d at least get to see her.

He decided to walk there, not that he could take the car. The sun was big and bright on the blue sky and he didn’t even need a jacket because of the heat, so he surely didn’t mind walking. Once he got there, he first saw Maria in the lobby who smiled when he entered.

“Steve? I thought Natasha banned you from coming back here.” She said.

“Oh she did, I thought I’d give it a try again though.”

Steve suddenly turned his eyes to the doorway into the gallery when he heard Natasha’s laughter. He smiled but it faded quickly when he saw the tall, brown haired and quite handsome man right next to her, holding her tightly by the arm.

“I hope you remember some things that I’ve told you at least.” Natasha said with a chuckle.

“Oh I do, it was all very interesting. I’ll learn it all in no time thanks to you.” The man said, smiling at her.

“You’ll do great.” Natasha said before – _finally_ \-- turning her eyes towards the lobby where Steve stood. “Steve!” She said surprised but a smile appeared on her lips. “I thought I told you to not come here.” She said, walking towards him with Brock right behind her.

“Yeah I know. I just thought I’d do a little pop by anyway.” He said, looking at her lovingly.

“Cute.” Natasha said. “This is Brock.”

The man took a step closer to Steve.

“Brock Rumlow.” He said, flashing Steve a smile while reaching out his hand.

Steve hesitated a second, making Natasha look at him.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve finally said, shaking Brock’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Brock said.

“Brock is our new colleague. He’ll be working weekends so we can keep the place open longer.” Natasha said.

“Oh.” Steve said. “How great!”

Natasha nodded.

“Well, I better go and help Maria out.” Brock said and Natasha smiled.

“Thanks.” She said and Brock smiled brightly at her.

“Anything for you.” He said before walking over to Maria to help her out by the register.

Natasha turned to Steve.

“What was that about?” She asked.

“What?”

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No, not at all.”

Natasha laughed.

“Wow, you’re such a terrible liar.”

“Fine, but just look at the way he stares at you.” Steve said, nodding towards the register where Brock stood with Maria. Natasha turned around and met Brock’s eyes immediately. He smiled. Natasha looked back at Steve.

“He’s just really friendly.” Natasha said and Steve chuckled.

“Because friendly people would do _anything for you_.” Steve said as he watched Brock with a frown on his face. Natasha smirked a bit, taking a step closer to Steve.

“Did you know that you’re kinda cute when you’re jealous?” She said, grabbing onto his shirt a bit while looking up at his face. Steve turned his eyes to her.

“I’m not jealous.” He mumbled, making Natasha smirk even more.

“Just a little.”

Natasha looked at his chest, letting her finger trace over it on his shirt. “What are you doing later? I know we’ve been spending a lot of time together but I..”

“I’d love to.” Steve said and Natasha looked up at him.

“Great.” She smiled at him.

“Tasha?”

Steve looked away from Natasha, seeing Brock walking towards them.

“Tasha? Really?” Steve whispered to Natasha who just waved it away.

“I’ll talk to you later, now leave.” She said. When she saw that Steve didn’t seem all that satisfied she gave him a peck on the lips. “Go.” She whispered. Steve smiled a bit and nodded.

“Fine.”

Natasha walked over to Brock and Steve looked after them.

“You don’t need to worry, Steve.” Maria said once Natasha and Brock had left the room. “Natasha would never cheat. You can trust her.”

“It’s not Natasha that I don’t trust.” Steve said, giving Maria a wave before walking out of the gallery.

 

Natasha stood in the lobby later that afternoon, thinking a bit before turning to Maria.

“Do you think I’m moving too fast?”

“What?”

“With Steve. It all goes by so quickly and I don’t know if I can do this again.”

Maria frowned.

“Natasha, what are you talking about? Steve is amazing. Go for it.”

“Yes I know he is, but so was Clint, you know.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest while she looked down at the floor. Natasha sighed. “I think I’m in love with him, which is completely insane because we haven’t known each other for long at all but I think I am.”

Maria looked at her friend and gave her a small smile.

“Don’t give up on this guy. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you this _happy_.”

“Yeah, I won’t.”

“Good.” Maria said, squeezing Natasha’s arm a bit. “Hey I’m sorry I can’t be here for your birthday. We’ll celebrate it as soon as I get back.”

Natasha smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. You know my birthday isn’t something I want to make a big deal of anyway.”

“Still. You don’t turn 30 every day.”

“Thank god for that.” Natasha chuckled. 

“We should still celebrate it though.” Maria said.

“Not much to celebrate.”

 

**TWELVE YEARS AGO**

_“Well, I have no relatives here. Most of them are in Russia, and we’ve never been close with them. So I lived in and out of different foster homes until I turned 18 and found my own place.”_

It was a really rainy and dark night. Not even the weather seemed to be on Natasha’s side today. She looked down at her soaking wet shoes as she walked the streets of Queens, trying to find a decent tunnel or any place with a roof where she could sit down and escape the rain for a while. Her shoes, the only pair she had had for a few years now had small holes in them and looked awfully dirty. You take what you have. She held on to her backpack as if her life depended on it, which it kind of did. She had all her belongings, all not being that much, packed inside the small bag including a sandwich and some water. This was her seventh but also _last_ time she’d ever have to run away from yet another foster home.

Some people might call her ungrateful. Running away from families that wanted nothing but to help her. How cruel of her. Well, none of them knew what was going on behind closed doors. No one knew what some of her foster fathers had _done to her_ , or how she was treated more like a slave than a child in most homes. Or the constant bullying by the other children. Calling her names, blaming her for everything bad they did so she had to take the hit for it, literally. At one of the homes, a few of her foster siblings even flushed down a picture of herself and her parents down the toilet. She cried for hours that night. The only picture she had left of her parents were now gone. All that was left now was her memories. Natasha was so tired of being sent around every home like a letter in the mail. She wanted to get out. She wanted to forget.

However, not everyone had treated her bad. It was her fifth foster home, if she remembered it correctly. She was fourteen. Natasha arrived with the social worker late at night and was lead up the front porch of the house. Her eyes looked over the house, already looking for any possible escaping rout. Out from the house came a man, who looked awfully strong and not to mention _terrifying._ Natasha had bad experience with men as it is and she wouldn’t let anything similar happen to her again. She stared into the man’s e _ye_ as the other one was covered with an eyepatch.

“You’re awfully skinny, aren’t you?” The man said while looking at Natasha before turning his eyes to the social worker. “Doesn’t anyone of you feed her?”

The social worker gave the eye patched man some papers.

“Call me when she runs away.” The social worker said and Natasha frowned at her.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” The man said before turning to Natasha. “I’m Nick Fury.”

Natasha looked at him, her face blank. “So?”

Nick laughed. “What’s your name?”

“I’m pretty sure you know my name already.”

Nick shook his head, pretending not to know.

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m Natalia. Natalia Romanova.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Natalia.”

 

She hadn’t felt this loved since her parents died. Nick was one of the few who actually cared for her and wanted to help her. She even got her own room. It wasn’t awfully big, but it meant the world to her. In the beginning she had made plans to escape but each day, something made her stay. She didn’t know exactly what it was. Maybe just the feeling of having someone who cared, and she was terrified she’d never feel that again. Natasha wasn’t the only child Nick had taken under his wings. There was another boy about the same age as her who lived with him as well and had been for a while. His name was Bruce. Then there was a boy and a girl, twins. Pietro and Wanda. Natasha didn’t really get close with anyone of them. She wasn’t that good at making friends, but it still felt like this was the closest she had ever had to a family after her own.

Though she wasn’t any good at making friends, Nick and Natasha became very close. Natasha shared a lot with him and he helped her get through it. During dinner one night Natasha told them about her fascination for ballet and Nick worked hard to save up enough money to give her a few ballet lessons at a very popular dancing school in New York for her 15th birthday. She couldn’t continue it however since Nick had little money with one job and feeding five mouths but Natasha was beyond thankful. No one had ever given her something more beautiful. After a year living with Nick, she told him about some of the things that had happened to her. What some men had done to her. Hearing that, Nick’s blood started to boil and suddenly it became a routine to every night practice any sort of self-defence. Nick thought that if this little girl had no one to defend her, she should be able to do so herself.

It wasn’t too long after her 16th birthday that the little family she had created for herself went to pieces. Nick and Pietro were out grocery shopping while the remaining three were at home. They didn’t live in a very safe neighbourhood and it wasn’t the first time Natasha heard about shootings on the radio. It just didn’t ever happen to them, until now. Bruce and Wanda sat in the couch, watching some tv show and Natasha did the dishes as Nick slammed the door open, making all three of them turn in fear. Natasha’s eyes widened as she looked Nick’s way. He held Pietro in his arms who was bleeding from his head. Wanda screamed.

“Call for an ambulance!” Nick shouted and Bruce ran for the phone. Nick placed Pietro on the couch, dragging off his own shirt before ripping it apart and wrapping some fabric around Pietro’s head to stop the blood flow.

“Nick..” Natasha whispered, looking at his chest with thee gunshot wounds. Dark red blood ran down his back and stomach like a waterfall. Nick suddenly sank down to the floor, and laid down on his back.

“I need.. to rest.” He whispered.

“No, no, no!” Natasha said, sitting down on her knees next to him. “Wanda I need something to put over his wounds!” Natasha shouted with her hands over the holes where the blood came out like rivers. Wanda, who was too busy to sit by her brother’s pale body, ignored her.

Natasha let out a frustrated cry as Nick’s warm blood covered her hands.

“Natalia..” Nick said, his voice broken and weak. “It’s.. okay. You’ll be okay.”

“Nick!” She said as he slowly closed his eyes. “Please don’t do this to me, Nick.” Natasha mumbled, her two hands desperately trying to cover the three holes in his chest. “Don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this to me.”

Wanda suddenly screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. “He’s not breathing! He’s.. not.. breathing.” She cried, her hand tightly grabbing Pietro’s.

Natasha looked up at Wanda, her face pale and eyes red. She slowly stood up and looked down at Nick’s dead body on the floor. His blood dripping from her hands as she stood completely still, just looking. _Not again, not again, not again._

Their little house were now filled with people, carrying Pietro and Nick to the ambulance. All for nothing, of course. They were both already dead. Natasha stared out over the tragedy. Wanda screamed for her brother as a man carried her up, forcing her with him to the ambulance. Suddenly Bruce was in front of her, his hands grabbing her arms and shaking her. Trying to get her to listen. Trying to get her out of her shock. Natasha just stared at his face. Cheeks wet. Eyes empty.

“Natalia!” He shouted.

She didn’t reply. She just stood there, feeling how she broke yet another time. She was going to be completely alone, _again._

 

Natasha finally found a tunnel under a bridge where she sat down, the rain was pouring down outside of it. She took off her backpack and put it right next to her, leaning her head against the cold wall behind her. She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Nick died about two years ago now. The pain she still felt made if feel like it was yesterday, but with all long days she had been through it also felt like lifetimes ago. After Nick’s death, Bruce, Wanda and Natasha went separate ways. All placed in different foster homes. However, Nick had left something for each and every one of them for the day they turned 18 and Natasha hoped it was enough money to maybe let her rent a room at a motel for a while.

Natasha picked up her flip phone, checking the time. 23 minutes left. Earlier that day, Natasha had luckily managed to get a job at a local store. She only had enough cash to survive a few days on the street and the job was therefore extremely important to her. She was determined to make it on her own, not that she had any choice now. She was turning 18. No foster home would ever accept her again. She was on her own.

7 minutes.

Natasha opened her backpack and picked out her sandwich, took a bite and chewed it slowly. Her long red hair was still dripping wet against her back and her bangs were a mess.

2 minutes.

Natasha sighed. She sat there in the dark tunnel, letting her thoughts wander. She was used to being alone. Most day’s it didn’t bother her. But there are few things that makes you feel as lonely as spending your birthday all alone. She picked up her phone again and looked at the screen.

00:00.

“Happy birthday, Natalia.” She whispered out in the dark before dragging her feet up against her chest, falling asleep in the stormy weather.


	14. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used_

_“You’re my favourite work of art.”_

**TODAY**

Natasha took a sip of her coffee, feeling almost depressed. She loved her work, but being there almost every day made her a little tired of it sometimes. She hadn’t been able to see Steve last night either as she had promised him because she had to stay at work for the rest of the night. Maria’s mother had become ill and needed to be taken care of, and Brock couldn’t manage the gallery by himself just yet. So Natasha didn’t have a choice but to give Steve a call saying she couldn’t make it. He understood, of course, but she sure missed him. For now, she was waiting for the moment she got to go home for the day. Which was, she looked down at her watch, in five hours. She sighed.

“Are these paintings supposed to be taken down?” Brock’s voice was heard.

Natasha followed it into one of the bigger rooms in the gallery.

“Oh no!” Natasha said. “I don’t think I’ll ever take those down.” She said, smiling while she looked at Steve’s paintings on the wall.

“Are you sure? They’ve been hanging here for weeks and according to what you told me the other day you only keep paintings up for..”

“I am sure, yes.” Natasha interrupted and Brock laughed.

“If you say so.”

Natasha nodded, glanced at the paintings one last time before she made her way back to the register. It was a pretty slow day in general. There wasn’t a single soul who entered the gallery in two hours which made time go even slower. And the fact that Natasha was pretty much staring at the clock on the wall the whole time definitely didn’t help.

“Hey, Tasha! Could you show me where those notepads were again? I can’t quite remember.” Brock said as he came towards her.

“Of course.” She smiled and walked to the storage room where they keep the supplies with Brock close behind her.

“Top shelf, to the right. It’s quite difficult to miss, actually.” She said.

“So is this ass of yours.” Brock mumbled right before his hand squeezed her ass.

Natasha frowned and turned around, slapping his hand away.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“You like it a bit rough, right?” He said with a sly grin, before suddenly pressing Natasha against the wall.

“Get your hands off me!” Natasha screamed and managed to punch him in the face.

“Quiet!” He growled and pressed his lips against hers.

Natasha fought against him and managed to aim a kick right against his crotch. Brock groaned and laughed in pain before he tightened his fist and threw the next punch right at Natasha’s face.

 

 

Steve whined a little. She was supposed to be here _three minutes ago_. He shook his head at himself. It can’t be normal to be this obsessed with one woman, can it? Well, either way, he couldn’t put a stop to it. He was on a rollercoaster of emotions and he never seemed to stop enjoying the ride. Steve sat up straighter in the couch and looked at his phone. Maybe he should call her? Make sure she is on her way home safely? It is 9pm after all and a little dark outside.. He let his head fall back on the couch in frustration. It’s _only_ 9pm and Natasha was very capable of getting home safely by herself. But a call wouldn’t hurt? He was just about to pick up his phone when three knocks landed on his door. Steve basically jumped up from the couch and hurried to the door.

“How dare you be seven minutes late.. I’ve been..” Steve began before the words disappeared from his tongue.

“Well, in my defence I got a painting delivered to the gallery right before closing.” Natasha said with a grin.

Steve looked at her with wide eyes, and Natasha just walked by him into his apartment.

“Natasha?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened?”

Natasha looked at him as she sat down on the couch.

“Oh, that’s nothing to worry about. It’s fine.” She said, as Steve stared at her black eye.

“Who did that?” Steve said, raising his voice.

Natasha raised one eyebrow, looking at him more seriously.

“Steve, it’s okay. I promise.”

“Tell me who did this.” He sounded angry, not at her, but she figured she’d just tell him.

“Brock.”

Steve clenched his teeth together.

“What else did he do?”

“Steve, we don’t have to..”

“Natasha.” He said, his voice steady and serious.

Natasha sighed.

“He grabbed my ass, so I slapped his hand away. Then he tried to kiss me as he held me against the wall. I kicked him in the crotch and he hit me in the face.” She said.

Steve almost got angry with her for not taking this as serious as he did. Why didn’t this seem to be a big thing to her?

“Where is he now?” He asked instead.

“The hospital.” Natasha said, picking up a magazine from the table.

“The what?”

“He punched me in the face so I punched him back. A few times more. Well, nine times more. Either way, I had to call the ambulance because I might have broken his nose.”

Brock had ended up crying on the storage floor when Natasha was done with him. She had considered to leave him there but called for an ambulance anyway. He was pretty badly injured. However, she didn’t need to explain much to anyone about what had happened because her swollen face and tear filled eyes made it quite obvious. Though she did have to take this up at court, unfortunately. She didn’t have time for stuff like that but what could she do? For the rest of the night she had just continued working. A black eye wouldn’t stop her from that.

She changed page in the magazine and Steve who was filled with anger didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. He settled by sitting down next to Natasha and kissed her lips carefully. She smiled a little and Steve put his head on her shoulder.

“I’m used to guys like that, Steve. You should have known me at 19.” She said with a soft laughter even though the situation wasn’t funny at all.

They were both quiet for a while.

“You should have hit him ten times.”

Natasha chuckled at his words.

“I’ll leave the tenth one to you.”

Steve smiled a little, longing for that.

 

It took a while, and a little more talking but eventually Steve could let go of that incident for a while. Though Natasha’s bruised face wasn’t a good way to forget about it. She noticed how he still was a bit on the edge so she stood up in front of him and smiled.

“Draw me.” She said.

“Huh?”

“Draw me.”

Natasha suddenly began undressing and Steve’s eyes grew larger.

“What… What are you doing?” He stuttered as Natasha stood in a bra and jeans before him.

“I’d appreciate if you left the black eye out though. It doesn’t make me look that attractive.” She said as she started taking off her jeans.

Steve almost laughed. There wasn’t a single moment where she didn’t look attractive. She’s still the most beautiful person in the world, even with a black eye.

“Come on, Mr. Artist. What are you waiting for?” Natasha said, smirking.

Steve was just about to stand up when Natasha sat down on his lap.

“Sorry, just one..” She said before kissing his lips long and hard.

Steve blushed but happily accepted the kiss and let his hands fall down on her bare waist.

“Okay that’s.. enough.” Natasha murmured against his lips. “Or I won’t be able to stop.”

She got out of his lap and Steve cleared his throat, pretending he wasn’t 100% aroused. It was quite difficult to _hide_ that however. Natasha just smirked at him. Steve got up from the couch and went to get his sketchbook and pencils. He hesitated about bringing actual colour to draw her on a bigger painting. She was clearly undressing and he didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, so he left the colours in his bedroom.

“Where do you want me to draw..” He began but the words left his tongue again, this time in a good way.

Natasha stood completely nude before him. Her clothes were thrown on the couch and her hair let out from the bun it had been in earlier. Her red curls fell down her shoulder and touched her light skin gently. Steve had seen her naked, just the other night, but not like this. Not in a pure and innocent moment like this. He hadn’t had time to really see every part of her body before, mostly because Natasha had interrupted him with endless kisses.

Steve sighed lightly. His heart was beating fast but he wasn’t nervous. He simply realised that all the art he had created was nothing compared to the woman in front of him. Her body and soul was surely the best artwork he had ever witnessed. Simply because Natasha wasn’t perfect, but she was art itself. And art does not need to be perfect to be art.  

Natasha stared at him with her big green eyes. She suddenly realised that this plan of hers had been a bit more intimate than she had imagined. She had been naked in front of many men, but never in this way. Steve’s eyes traced over her entire body, stopping at her scar for a little while before his eyes kept scanning her. Natasha felt oddly insecure. She wasn’t usually that insecure about her body. All women have insecurities of course, but she just became really doubtful of herself when Steve watched her so carefully.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Natasha looked up into Steve’s eyes and found eye contact immediately. She smiled a little, trying to make herself a bit more comfortable in the situation. No one had actually drawn her completely nude before, so she thought she had reasons to be a little nervous- even though she wouldn’t admit that she was.

“Where do you want me?” She asked instead, looking around the living room.

Steve copied her move. Eventually Steve suggested that by the balcony door would be a suitable place. The moon was visible through the windows and Natasha could use the white curtain to hide behind a little, to not be seen from the outside. When Natasha was positioned and ready, Steve began sketching at once. The first sketch was of Natasha looking out through the window at the sky. Her red hair fell down her back and she held the curtain softly in her right hand.

Natasha felt a bit odd at first. To just be standing there while hearing Steve’s pencil against his sketchbook behind her. But after a while, that feeling disappeared and she got more comfortable. It was a new feeling for her. She hadn’t ever had a man looking at her body in a way that wasn’t sexual. Steve was far too busy to make sure her curves and features looked the same on the paper to imagine her in a sexual way. It was such an interesting feeling to her. A feeling of relief. She enjoyed it.

Steve sketched page after page in his sketchbook, honestly afraid that he wouldn’t have enough pages. Natasha, who now seemed surprisingly comfortable, had changed positions several times. She even looked back at him now and then, giving him that iconic smirk of hers that Steve desperately tried to get down on paper.

After a while, Natasha got tired of all the standing and walked to Steve’s bedroom and grabbed his blanket from his bed. She wrapped it around her body and walked back into the living room before sitting down in the couch. She let the blanket reveal her shoulders, collarbones and a big part of her cleavage before she put her hair on one side and looked up at him.

“You do your thing.” She said, picking up a magazine.

Steve smiled a little and kept going with the sketches. By now, it was very difficult to stop. When there were only a few pages left in the sketchbook, Natasha was laying down on the couch on her stomach with her head in her hands while reading. Steve changed page and his eyes were drawn to three words on the bottom left corner.

_“I love you.”_ Steve mumbled.

Natasha looked up from her magazine.

“Did you say something?”

“I love you.”


End file.
